The Sweetest Secret
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: After years of Hermione keeping her biggest secret hidden, there's something or someone threatening to expose it. But does Hermione really mind anymore? Who is this 'Nix Wolfwood' person? And how long will it take Hermione and Ron to kiss?
1. The Relationship of Ronald and Hermione

**_Yay, just what we all need...another story written by me...! YAY! I forgot yesterday was Halloween, so while my sister's were out...I started writting a story. Hope you enjoy it, because I have high hopes for this one in particular._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters..._**

* * *

"Um, Ron..." Hermione smiled at her boyfriend of three months sheepishly. It was only a week until their sixth-year classes would start, and none of them had purchased any of the books needed. Harry Potter, their best friend, would have been with them but Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of their Boarding School, Hogwarts, insisted he stay inside for the summer. Not only had that upset the trio, but it also gave Ron and Hermione some much-needed time alone.

"What is it?" He looked at her; worried of what information was about to sprout out of her lips. Her eyes were unfocused on him, as they had always been every time they talked. Even the day towards the beginning of summer holidays when she courageously admitted her feelings to him. But this was not only new to Ron; it gave him a very unsettled feeling deep in his gut.

"You remember my parents?" Hermione bit her lip and kept her eye contact averted from anything even remotely Ron, including his reflection in the shop windows they were passing up.

"How could I forget?" He questioned her, trying to stay calm, but his voice wavered a bit. It wasn't his fault; her behavior was just so, well, un-Hermione like.

Without meaning to, Hermione found herself bringing her eyes up to Ron's and she blurted out, "I'm sorry Ron, I tried not to, but they found out!"

"Who found out what?" A bewildered look stretched out over his facial features.

"My parents," Hermione sighed, "They found out about, you know."

Judging by the look upon Ron's face, Hermione gathered that he was dense enough not to figure it out from the clues she was feeding him.

"Us Ron," She cried exasperatedly, "They know we're together."

At this point Ron's former looked of confusion had nothing on this new look plastered upon his face. "Okay, they didn't know already?"

"Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "I told you that they cannot know about our relationship. They don't even know I'm here with you."

"Oh yeah!" Ron darted his eyes from each side, trying to convince his girlfriend that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Hermione, being possibly the smarted student in all of Hogwarts history, saw through his façade immediately and fought of her urge to slug him with her purse. "I can't believe you forgot! What's next, you forgot our anniversary?"

"I did not forget our anniversary, how can you be so inconsiderate? It was June..." Ron then stopped, trying to seem as if he said just the word 'June' purposefully.

"June what Ron?" Hermione folded her arms and lowered her head in a why that strangely reminded Ron of his mother.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you!" Ron folded his arms, similarly to the position that Hermione was positioned in, and turned his head away from her, trying to make her believe that he was disappointed in her.

"Ronald," Hermione shouted at him, "For just once can you admit that you don't know something. You're less of a prick that way!

Ron's ears turned a slight pinkish in color because being caught in his lie. To take off some of the anger she was possibly feeling Ron took Hermione's advice and apologized, following it with a quick, "I don't know our anniversary."

"What was that Ron?" She reformed herself into the 'Mrs. Weasley' look, forgetting at the moment what brought them into the present conversation.

"I don't know our anniversary. I mean, I know it's in June, but I don't remember the exact date." Ron hung his head in shame and kept his eyes focused on the floor. A position that Hermione was in not ten minutes before. It was amusing in a way, seeing such a little girl have such a great effect on a man as gargantuan as that of Ron.

"Okay, that's all you had to say. I don't care that you don't know it, I care that you flat out lied to me." Hermione put her hand on Ron's chin and lifted his face up so that his eyes locked with hers. It was times like those that Hermione wished that she had the slightest idea how to kiss. Well, she knew that it involved lips, but that's where her information ended. Although people called her a know-it-all, kissing was in the category of the unknown for her.

"I'm sorry." Ron apologized for the second time in less than five minutes, only this time it not only sounded sincere, but it actually was. It was a rare occurrence indeed when Ronald Weasley admitted he was not only wrong, but apologized for it, and meant it.

All of a sudden Hermione was brought back to reality, remembering what she was planning on telling Ron. The smile faded suddenly from her face and she bit her lip.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron put his large arm around Hermione's tiny shoulders and pulled her close to him, almost as if he was trying to shelter her from her own thoughts.

"My parents, like I told you before." Hermione stayed stiff in his half-embrace. Although she enjoyed the feeling of Ron's arm wrapped around her, she still was not used to the whole ordeal.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot," He grinned sheepishly at her, "So, what's wrong with them?"

"You remember Millie?" Hermione questioned him, wincing at the name that the thought of it alone brought her so much pain.

"You're sister, right?" Ron asked, carefully so as not to upset such a tender subject for his beloved Hermione.

She nodded in response to his question and sighed, "Can we please sit down? I'm tired of walking. Plus, you're really heavy when you lean on me when we're walking."

"Okay." Ron shrugged, lifting his arm away from Hermione's body and grabbing her hand instead. Hand-in-hand they walked off towards a quiet little shop that served refreshments. Ron ordered a round of butterbeers, having to practically shove Hermione's money back into her purse so that he could buy the drinks himself. He knew that Hermione didn't mean to, in a way, bring up his money, or actually lack there-of, but he hated people offering to buy things that he was able to.

Moving into the back of the shop, Hermione took a sip from her bottle and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hermione, why'd you bring her up?" Ron whispered as quiet as possibly, so that nobody could hear anything that he was saying without one of his brother's expandable ears, besides Hermione that is.

Biting her lip again Hermione's eyes had a slight mist glaze over them; she wiped away any tears trying to escape before Ron could notice. "Well, my parents believe that I am going to do what she did. So, that means that they don't believe that we should be together. I told them..."

"Wait a minute," Ron cut her off mid-sentence, "What was that last bit about the 'not being together'?"

"My parents think that I'm going to do something similar to Millie." Hermione folded her arms down and placed them into her lap, bringing her gaze down with them.

Ron noticed her uneasiness on the subject, reached down under the table, and took Hermione's hand in his. "I would never do anything like that!" He promised her, even crossing his free hand over his chest.

"It's not like he had a choice in the matter," Hermione sighed and gave Ron a weak smile as reassurance that she was going to be fine, "She's just being stubborn and refuse to let us help her out. I wouldn't have gone and run off to America to get away from that!"

"You're both different," Ron, with the hand unoccupied at the moment, brushed a few stands of hair out of Hermione's face. "Maybe that's what she needed to do to get over him."

Hermione nodded and found herself licking her lips when her eyes came in contact with his, causing both of them to blush slightly.

Regaining his composure, Ron brought up the differences of the two siblings, "I mean," He informed her, "Isn't she a muggle, like your parents."

"Yeah, what's that have to do with any of this." Hermione looked at him with the same perplexed look he had given to her earlier that day.

"Well, you were both raised differently, and you've learned from her mistakes. Can't you just tell that to your parents?"

"Ron, you know my parents. They're almost as hard-headed as you are." Hermione smiled as Ron nodded, until he realized that she had just taken a shot at him. When that happened he took his hand from hers and poked her in the side, right under her ribs, causing her to jump up and squeal in surprise and Ron to bust out laughing.

"You are such an immature git!" Hermione yelled at her boyfriend, stopping when he reached again for her hand and brought her back down into the booth.

Laughing and wrapping his arm around her securely he begged for her forgiveness, which she gave away reluctantly. "Can I continue now?" She asked him, trying to hide her smile from him.

"Sure, but one quick question." He waited for her approval, and when it was granted her asked, "Did Nicholas leave your sister, or what happened? You never told me."

"All I heard was that they were living together, then he was called away quickly and he never came home. He was found the next day, dead. It was loss of blood I believe. Anyway, Millie was pregnant when she found out, never even told Nicholas about the child. She sent my parent a letter and flew on a plane to America. We never heard from her again."

"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ron wrapped his other arm around her and brought her into a deep embrace, one that for the first time she did not stiffen in, but instead she leaned her head on his shoulder and wiped a few loose tears from her eyes.

"I know that it's stupid, I mean I was only five when she left. But she was my big sister. I loved her. No, I adored her! And it's not her fault he died, why don't my parents understand that Ron?" The tears flowed freely from her eyes and Ron tried to comfort her, although it was quite awkward trying to soothingly rub her back while she cried on his shoulder. The height difference between the two created the strange positioning.

"It's okay 'Mione." Ron cooed, trying to soothe her. Before long she had fallen asleep and left Ron alone in his confusion.

* * *

**_R R & W (Read, review, and whatnot)_**


	2. The Mysterious Letter

_**I've got the second chapter up. I'm amazed by the reviews from this story. I had it up less than an hour and I received three! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**_

_**Because I love you all so much, I've added a few more hints into the past of Hermione's sister. It won't be much, seeing as this is only chapter two, but there is lots more coming.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story...yet (BUM BUM BUM!)

* * *

**_After almost an hour with Hermione leaning on him, most of his right arm had gone numb. Ron was left with the difficult task of trying to wake Hermione with only his free arm. He tried everything he could think of to get her to wake up, but she would not budge. Nothing worked on her! The whole ordeal with her parents must have really upset her, seeing as she was out cold.

A little while later Ron smacked himself for not realizing the only possible thing that would actually cause her to rise. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, just audibly enough for her to hear him, even subconsciously, "Hermione, get up! Professor Snape assigned us a potion to work on, and it's due tomorrow! We need to..."

His plan worked, almost as if by magic. Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione jumped out of Ron's grasp and smacked him in the face, accidentally, with her arms sprawling around madly as she struggled to get out of the booth. After a few moments of stupor, having no clue as to why they weren't in the Gryffindor Common room in Hogwarts, she came to the conclusion that everything that had just happened in the past minute had to be caused by the one known as Ron.

"What was that for?" She glared at him as her teeth grounded together loud enough to drown out the noise from the crowd forming around them.

"You fell asleep on my arm, and it went numb." Ron answer bluntly and shrugged his shoulders, indifferent to the noises Hermione was making in her irritation of him at that moment. He knew that this situation that she thought she was in was all because Hermione fell asleep on his arm, and had no reason to be annoyed with him.

"But why'd you bring up school," She huffed at him, "I'm stressed enough as it is!" Her nostrils flared, adding a bit more effect to the fiery glare forming her eyes, and the deafening grounding of her teeth.

"Nothing else worked!" Ron stood up and puffed out his chest in what he believed was a very masculine way, when in reality he just looked like a frog that was dyed red croaking. Back to the matter at hand, he refused to look intimidated by any girl, other than his mother. Any man, no matter how strong looking, was aloud to have a bit of fear when it came to Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down, not wanting to have an argument at the moment. Her life was messed up enough, and the last thing she wanted to do right at that moment was to get in a fight with her only ally.

Sensing Hermione's retreat, Ron sat down next to her and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Although he would never admit it, he felt bad for causing Hermione to become angry, especially at a time like this. Her parents were still mad at Millie for leaving the country and not contacting them afterwards.

Ron did understand where their resentment for Nicholas came from. He basically stole their girl away from them, when she was only eighteen. Then, without even thinking about proposing marriage, as Ron was told through the version of the story Hermione told him, he had gotten her pregnant. What's worse, he just leaves her and dies. Did he even try to protect himself so that he could return to Millie and the baby? Ron doubted it, even though Nicholas didn't know about the child that Millie was carrying he had no reason to leave and get himself killed! In any other situation Ron probably would have cared less about Millie, but since she meant so much to Hermione, even though she never wrote, it meant something to Ron as well.

"So, your parents want us to break up?" Ron mumbled not actually meaning to say it out loud, but not regretting it either.

"Yeah they do. They didn't say we had to, they just believe that it's for the best." Hermione locked eyes with Ron for the first time since their little argument and almost melted to the floor. Oh, how she adored his eyes. It is said that the eye is the most beautiful feature of a person, and that went double for Ron. Gazing into his eyes for only a second made her feel as if every dream she had ever had was in the room with her, only and reach away.

The focus on each other ended almost abruptly, as an owl came into the shop and landed itself on the chair behind Ron, dropping the envelope in his beak on the table and letting out a loud squawk before flying off again.

"Who is it to?" Hermione asked as she and Ron reached for it together, Ron coming in contact first since the bird was on his side of the table.

"I don't know, it doesn't say anything on the outside." He responded to her and ripped open the seal carefully with his wand so that if he smelled or felt a strange presence inside of it, he would be able to disarm it quickly. After the last bit of paper to rip he flipped the letter open with the point of his wand and jumped under the table in case of an explosion.

Hermione, on the other hand, grabbed up the letter and read it. "It's to me."

"What's it say?" Ron asked, lifting his body out from under the table to read the words printed on it.

"I hate when you read over my shoulder," Hermione closed up the letter and shoved Ron away from her, "Give me a moment, and I'll read it to you."

He sat quietly as possible, with lots of fidgeting because of the overwhelming curiosity that the writing in the letter was building up in him.

Right before he burst Hermione pulled him back over to him and read it out loud, "It says, 'Hermione, It's been eleven years. Please take care of Nix.' Does that make any since to you?"

Ron shook his head and took the letter out of Hermione's hands, "Where's the signature?"

"There isn't one, isn't that a bit odd?" Hermione scooted closer to Ron so that she could get anther look at her mystery letter.

"Who's Nix?" Ron questioned the girl seated next to him.

"I have no idea," Hermione shrugged, "I don't think I know anybody with that name."

"Well," Ron stopped and caught a glimpse at the clock on the wall opposite of him, "What time did you say that you needed to be home by?"

"Five, why?" Hermione turned around and saw why Ron looked so worried. "Oh shit! It's half-past three and I haven't gotten any of my books yet. My parents are going to kill me!"

Ron was in partial shock, hearing a word slip off of Hermione's lips that he did not even believe was in her vocabulary. He's known her about five years, and never once was such a word uttered from her lips. Even when she was face to face with death she kept her cool. Either her parents were going to give her a fate worse than death, or she was more stressed then she had been in the previous years.

"I have a suggestion." Ron stood up, grabbing Hermione's arm before she could race out of the store and attempt at gathering all of the books needed, a job that even one such as Hermione could not accomplish.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione whined, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

"I suggest we split up. You get half of your books; I get the other half. I have all day to get home, plus I have to get Harry's stuff as well." He let go of her hand and waited for her approval of his idea.

"Okay, fine!" She tried to run off and was again caught by Ron. "What?" She screamed at him, wanting to get her books and leave as quickly as possible.

"Um, first of all we need to decided which books I'll be retrieving, second of all, I don't have enough money to buy your books, you'll have to hand some over." He put out his hand so that Hermione could hand over the money needed for the purchases. And she did just that, after she took out the paper listing every book she would need for sixth-year. It was at least twice as long as Harry and Ron's. Hermione took the paper and split it in half, handing one side to Ron and running out of the shop with the other paper.

"Wait," She turned around before she was completely out of the door, "When you're done go to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll see you then." And she was gone, leaving Ron with not only the list of books but also the letter that the owl had brought not long before.

"Oh man, today is not exactly the most stress-free." Ron mumbled quietly to himself as he exited the shop and entered the store next door for the first few books on the list.

Hermione was already halfway down the street when he had come out, and she was entering another store for her Arithmancy books.

Ron gathered up all but one book in twenty minutes. He ran down the street to what he hoped would be the last place he would have to enter to find Hermione's books. "I don't know why she had to pick the most complicated classes, all of my books are in just one store!"

"Talking to yourself Weasel?" Ron heard a familiar voice and spun around coming face to face with his archenemy, Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy, I'm busy?" Ron rolled his eyes and sighed, praying that this conversation would be over ten minutes ago.

"Nothing from your type. What have you got there Weasley," Malfoy, who was not that much shorter than Ron, peered over the bag Ron was holding and sneered, "Those books look too complicated for you."

"Shove it Malfoy!" Ron hissed at him, "Besides, they're not for me. They're for my girlfr...Hermione." Ron winced; hoping that Draco did not catch his slipup. Hermione had enough trouble with the Slytherins because she was not of pure blood, but add a poor good-for-nothing Weasley to the mix and you'll come up with something that Hermione does not need at this moment.

Thankfully, Draco seemed not to catch Ron's slipup, or he did but paid no notice to it. In either case, he had left Ron alone with less than five minutes to get the book and head towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Damn!" Ron screamed, "Where's the stupid, oh." He turned around and found a whole shelf full of the last book on the list. He grabbed it, bought it, and ran as fast as he could to the bar. He wasn't anymore than ten minutes late, but he arrived before Hermione.

Ron waited for almost twenty minutes before he got worried; he couldn't find Hermione anywhere. He gathered all the books in his hands and stepped outside. He saw her at the shop across from him with no other than Draco Malfoy. The red-head was only a second away from running to her side before he saw her pull her hand back and heard it come in contact with his face causing a noise loud enough in Ron's ears, and possibly louder in Draco's, to break the sound barrier.

His mouth dropped open and he had to stop himself from dropping all of her books and clapping right there in front of everyone. He did shout, "Bloody brilliant Hermione, give him another!" to Hermione and run over to the two. Draco heard him and glared at the two of them, hissing threats inaudibly.

The rejoicing didn't last long when Hermione realized the time. Tears started forming in her eyes, mainly from stress. Ron put her arm around her and suggested that she just floo.

"Ron, you're a genius! I can't believe I forgot about that!" Hermione smiled and kissed Ron on the check for the first time since they were officially a couple.

Ron blushed and his hand drifted up to his check subconsciously, "Yeah I know!" He smiled and handed her the books he got for her, plus the money left over, two galleons, and a knut.

"You have twenty minutes to get home, you sure you want to leave now?" Ron frowned at Hermione, trying hard to cover up his disappointment.

"Yeah, I don't want them to know I was here with you. Besides, school is about to start, I'll see you sooner than you know." Hermione took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. "I'll see you later Ron."

"Bye." He sighed as she entered the fireplace with the powder and disappeared home.

* * *

**_A/N: Nix is Latin for snow_ Does anybody think that they have any idea about the letter and/or Nix? Give me feedback on that.**

**R R & W**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_**Yay, I've done chapter three! Sorry it took me song long to update, I doubt you want to here the details. In this chapter you'll learn a little bit more about the whole Millie/Nicholas past...the Nix character doesn't show up until chapter four though. So, you'll have to wait just ONE more chapter. (I'm going to try to make it chapter four; it might end up being chapter five though.)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, and incase nobody noticed:**_

_**Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco Harry Potter characters (J. K. Rowling)**_

_**Millie, Nicholas Trigun characters (Yasuhiro Nightow)**_

_**Nix My brain (Me)

* * *

**_

The rest of the week passed uneventful for Ron, having no brothers in the house to torture him. His younger sister, Ginny, was gone for the week at a friends house. Ron threw a fit at first, because he was convinced that the friend in question would have thrown some sort of secret orgy while her parents were sleeping. Granted the friend was Luna Lovegood, but she is a strange one. Who knows what she likes to do for fun! He was forced to spend the last weekend of his break doing nothing but writing a few letters and doing homework. He felt as if his summer was as bad as Harry's was, minus the Dursely's and the Dark Lord trying to kill him.

Hermione's summer was a bit different that Ron's. Since she started her schooling at Hogwarts she never really had anyone to spend her summers with. Her parents had to work double shifts at the Dentist because of all the students wanting to look their best before school started up again. Also, the tuition of Hermione's school wasn't exactly the cheapest. But it was what she found the day before she needed to board the train that brought a whole lot of questions that needed to be answered.

She was in her room that morning, reading the textbooks for her classes, so she would be ahead of the class. There was no way that Hermione wasn't going to keep up her appearances this year. In the middle of one of the Troll wars she heard a noise come from the room next to her, Millie's room. Hermione hadn't entered that room since her sister had left for America, she was always told to stay out of it. She figured that since her parents weren't here to stop her, she'd go ahead and enter the room anyway.

She exited her room and slowly made her way towards Millie's door, just in case they had put up some sort of alarm to ward her off. Hermione reached the door and touched the doorknob, and no sirens went off. Looking both ways she carefully opened the door and stepped into the room. It was as clean as remembered; everything put up neatly and perfectly. She was a lot like Hermione in that case.

"Where did the noise come from?" Hermione asked herself out loud, hoping to scare off anyone or anything that had found their way inside her sister's room.

The noise was heard yet again, only this time it came from one of the dresser drawers on the other side of Millie's room. Hermione slowly found her way towards the noise, her wand out in front of her incase of an attack. She reached the dresser and pulled open the drawer from where the noise was coming from, jumping back from anything that would possibly jump out at her.

"What?" She mumbled silently to herself and pulled out the picture situated on the top. It was an ordinary picture that Hermione was used to seeing. Except she had never seen the man next to the young woman in the picture. The young woman was her sister, and she seemed so much like she was in love. In the picture it showed her and the other man, who Hermione believed to be Nicholas, holding hands and laughing.

"Wait a moment," Hermione gasped, "This is a moving picture!" She stashed the picture away in her back pocket and dashed out of her sister's room and into her own.

As soon as she reached her own room Hermione took out a parchment and wrote a quick letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_You remember what I've told you about Millie? Well, I believe my parents have been hiding something from me. I'll tell you about it on the train._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She sat in her room for almost an hour studying the picture, memorizing almost every detail about it. She hadn't seen her older sister for eleven years, and so many things about her she had forgotten. Looking at the picture was almost like looking into a futuristic mirror. Millie looked so similar to Hermione, except she had found a way to get her frizzy hair to stay down, so she looked stunning in the picture. She was in her normal summer dress with her light chocolate eyes glimmering, probably thinking about Nicholas.

Hermione has always heard how Nicholas looked, but those stories didn't give him any justice. He was handsome; that was the first word that popped into Hermione's head. Nicholas seemed to be a very tall man with light blue eyes that reminded Hermione of another boy with a similar color. Apparently her older sister had taste. Sure, Nicholas was nothing compared to Ron, but he wasn't that far behind either. His black hair reminded her almost of Harry, although it wasn't nearly as messy as her friends, but it did seem to suit the man who looked to be in his early twenties.

Without warning Hermione started crying. Her sister was gone, all the way across the world, in the United States. It has been over a decade since they had last seen each other, but that didn't stop Hermione from missing her. Millie was her big sister, and she was supposed to be there for Hermione. And even though she wasn't, Hermione couldn't seem to make herself mad at her.

Hermione was too engrossed into the picture to notice that her mom has entered the room and was watching her.

"What's that in your hand?" Her mom asked in an authoritative tone.

"Nothing." Hermione shot out quickly; trying to cover it up before her mom could see the full picture.

"Have you been in your sisters room?" Ms. Granger folded her arms across her chest and studied her daughter's face for answers.

Hermione nodded, never being very good at lying to her mother, who knew everything before even Hermione knew she was going to do it.

"What have I told you about going in there?" Her mother shouted at her, which caught the attention of Hermione's father and had joined the two in Hermione's room.

"You've told me not to," Hermione mumbled, and then realized that her parents had probably known about the picture all along. Sitting in her bed Hermione became angry and her parents for the first time in her life. Sure, she had been plenty annoyed with them, especially when they told her she was to break it off with Ron. Knowing that they had lied to her for eleven years caused something in Hermione to snap at her parents, "But I heard some sound coming from in there and I went to check it out."

"What do you mean a noise?" Her father asked, sounded somewhat worried.

"I mean a noise, as in something was rustling around in there. So, I went to check it out and I found this." Hermione flashed the picture of her sister and Nicholas at her parents, who tried to reach for it, but Hermione pulled it back before they could get their hands on it.

"What is that?" Her mom looked puzzled, but Hermione was able to see through the lie on her face.

"Mom, don't do this to me. I'm your daughter, I deserve the truth!" Folding her arms across her chest, much like her mom was doing previously, she glared at her parents who seemed to become somewhat nervous.

"I don't know if you're ready for the truth yet honey." Her dad cooed her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't give me that," Hermione hissed at him, "I'm sixteen years old, plenty old enough!"

"She's right," Ms. Granger started crying, "Baby, you are old enough. I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet, I was just scared."

Seeing her mom cry caused a wretched feeling inside of Hermione. The last time she's seen her mom in this position, Millie has just informed them that she was going to live the country.

"Do you want to tell her, or shall I?" Mr. Granger walked over and put his hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'll tell her, you always exaggerate." She gave him a weak smile and moved to sit down on the bed next to Hermione. "Can I see the picture really quick, I promise I'll give it straight back to you."

Hermione reached into her pocket and handed her mom the picture, although she was mad she could always trust her mother.

"Millie." Ms. Granger called as she traced her finger across her eldest daughter's face. It had been the first time she had spoken that name since her departure.

Hermione cleared her throat so that her mom would be reminded of the promise she had just made.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." Her mom smiled weakly at her and handed the picture back to Hermione. "You were always such a clever girl, you know that?"

Hermione nodded, not effected by the words just spoken.

"So was she, she was the cleverest girl in her class. She went to Hogwarts too, was excepted on her eleventh birthday, just like you were."

"Wait a minute," Hermione screamed, not meaning to raise her voice at her mother, "Millie went to Hogwarts?"

Her parents nodded at her, sadly. "Yes, she was top of her class, just like you were. Although she wasn't a Gryfin-whatever. What is that house you're a part of?"

"Gryffindor." Hermione answered quickly, trying to think up the house her sister was part of, hoping desperately that it wasn't Slytherin.

"Yes, Gryffindor." Her mother wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and continued, "Millie was part of that house called Ravenwing."

"You mean Ravenclaw?" Hermione corrected her mother and let her continue.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I never got an understanding for those things. Anyway, she was a Ravenclaw, as you call it. In her fifth year she met this boy, Nicholas Wolfwood. He was part of that house you're in, except he was a seventh year."

"Nicholas was a Gryffindor?" Hermione mumbled to herself and received nods from both of her parents.

"They became a couple right after fifth year, after he had graduated."

"Wait a minute," Hermione shrieked, "Is that why you won't let me and Ron stay together?"

"Now Hermione, that's for your own good." Mr. Granger tried to persuade his daughter.

"My own good?" She yelled at him, "MY OWN GOOD! Do you know how long it took me to get that boy to notice that he liked me?"

"Hermione," Her mom tried to calm her down.

"Don't 'Hermione' me," Hermione mimicked her mother's sweet voice and continued informing her parents of their mistake. "You think that just because Millie fell in love in fifth year, and got pregnant after school does not mean I will."

"It didn't happen exactly like that." Her father smiled sheepishly.

"What?" Hermione screamed and threw a pillow at the wall. "What lies are you going to fix now?"

"Well," He continued, "She got married after school, against our wishes."

"She was married? I had a brother-in-law and you didn't tell me?"

"You were five!" Her father started to raise his voice to match hers.

"Not for the past eleven years I haven't been." She moved off of her bed and walked as far away from her parents as possible.

"We didn't know how to tell you honey." Her mom tried to reach for her to pull her back, put Hermione kept a distance between her and her parents.

"I don't care, you didn't have to let me believe these lies all of this time."

"I know honey, I'm so sorry." Her mom's lip trembled and tears fell out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"Why didn't you want her to marry Nicholas, what was wrong with him?"

"Millie told me that his parents were part of that group of people who, what were they called again?" Ms. Granger looked to her husband for help.

"Deatheaters I believe."

Hermione let out a loud gasp at the mention of Voldemort's followers. Millie was married to the spawn of a deatheater! That was like Hermione marrying Draco Malfoy. She was going to be sick. Without another word she rushed out of her room and into the bathroom, where she let out the fluids from her stomach.

"I'm so sorry." Her mom called from the other side of the door, but Hermione sat on the floor in front of her toilet sobbing. For the first time in her life she was mad at her older sister, and she hated the feeling.

"Why was she married to a man like that?" She sobbed into the ground as she suddenly blacked out.


	4. A Touch of Weasley

_**Useless notes on Millie: she is twenty-nine now. She was thirteen when Hermione and Ron were born...Fred and George were two, Percy was three, Charley was five, and Bill was seven (Ginny wasn't born yet). So that means that Millie was head girl during Bill's first year of Hogwarts. But, they were in two separate houses, so they didn't know each other. She would have been thirteen when Harry took out Voldemort. I'm assuming that James and Lily were in their twenties when they had Harry, so she would have never went to school with them, unless they were teenagers when Harry was born, which I highly doubt.**_

_**Useless notes on Nicholas: He would be thirty-one now. He didn't go to school with any Weasley's, seeing as he's two years older than Millie. (This means he was fifteen when Hermione was born, so that means he was fifteen when Voldemort went out of power.) He came from a pureblooded family, so his background is a bit different. You'll have to read later chapters to find out more on that.**_

_**On with the story:**_

_**I'm going to have a bit of Fred and Georgeness in this chapter, because who doesn't love the Weasley twins. There's a bit of implied Fred/Angelina, although she isn't in the chapter...and George is having a bit of a problem with Alicia. Maybe Lee will grace us with his presence in later chapters, because he's just as loveable as the twins. (Who ever says otherwise is a big stupidus caput!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for Nix...who, I'm sorry, but she's not appearing in this chapter. I had a spur of the moment Weasley idea which ended up completely changing what I intended this chapter for...I will add what I planned for this chapter into chapter five, so nothing is lost.

* * *

**_

The rest of the time Hermione spent at home she kept herself locked in her room, studying the books needed for her sixth year classes. Her parents would come in and try to sooth her, but she wanted nothing to do with them. The day in which she would have to enter the platform she was all too thankful for.

She had woken up around three in the morning, early enough to gather all of her bags before her parents woke up. After shoving her cat into his cage, she quietly stepped into her fireplace and flooed herself into the Weasley's house. She had owled Ron the day before to tell him she would be coming as early as possible.

Stepping out of the fireplace with her school supplies and a suitcase full of robes and weekend clothes, Hermione stepped out into the floor of the Burrow. She smiled as she noticed Ron sleeping peacefully curled up on the couch. Dropping all her items, including Crookshanks, quietly on the floor, Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him on a small kiss on his forehead.

"Wha...?" Ron opened his eyes sleepily, and smiled as he noticed Hermione standing in front of him. "What time is it?" He questioned her, sitting up groggily on the couch.

"Early enough so that I wouldn't have to deal with my parents, but too early for you to be awake. We have over two hours until everyone else will be getting up." She smiled back at him and situated herself on the couch.

"Well then, I'm going to sleep." He lay back down on the couch, pulling Hermione down with him. Within a few minutes time they were both asleep on the Weasley sized couch, cuddled up next to each other.

Sometime later Hermione's eyes slowly opened up to find a couple of identical redheads staring at her, smirking.

"So, what do we have here?" Fred or George, Hermione wasn't perfect at telling them apart, especially when she had just woken up, smirked at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"I knew they were together!" The other one responded, holding out his hand. "You owe me a galleon Fred." George turned to his brother and took a golden coin out of his pocket, ignoring his brother's protest.

"Hey! I was the one that said they were together!" Fred snatched his coin back from his twin brother, plus an extra one for his part of the bet.

"What are you two prats talking about?" Hermione sat up, completely forgetting about being on the couch with Ron.

"Huh?" Ron got up after the movement of Hermione. "Oh great, it's them." He glared at the twins and took his arms off of Hermione, trying to fall back asleep, although failing miserably. It was nearly an impossibly act to try to sleep when the Weasley twins were in a room with you, especially when they both were awake.

"I love you too mate." Fred grinned at him and sat down on the couch between the two, having to push both of them over to do so.

"You two are so immature." Hermione laughed at them and stood up, shaking her head slightly.

"So," George walked over to Hermione and draped his arm around her shoulder, "When did you get here?"

Hermione looked at the clock and thought about it for a few second before answering with, "About two hours ago."

"Ooo, they could've done loads of stuff in that time!" Fred grinned at his younger brother.

"Oh, shove it up your arse!" Ron pushed him away from him and stood up to walk towards Hermione.

"See, he's denying it George, it must be true." Fred laughed and ran over to his twin brother, putting his arm across Hermione's other shoulder. The weight of them both on her caused her to falter slightly, but Ron ran over to her to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Wait, I don't see any blushing. Maybe you're wrong dear brother." George patted his twin on the shoulder and shook his head.

"Me wrong?" Fred put his hand to his chest and faked hurt as he stuck out his bottom lip into a pout.

"Why don't you go bother Angelina or something Fred?" Ron hissed at his brother and let go of Hermione reluctantly.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!" Fred's grin widened as he dashed out of the room and his steps were heard as he ran upstairs.

"Aww, why'd you have to remind him?" George plopped himself down on the couch and folded his arms across his chest glaring at Ron.

"You are so immature." Ron rolled his eyes and looked over at Hermione.

"George, what's wrong with Fred seeing Angelina?" Hermione walked over to him and sat down next to him, dragging Ron along with her.

"Because, Hermione, she's living in an apartment with Alicia!" He whined, knowing that her name alone would be enough for Hermione to understand.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"She came into my shop the day after school ended." He glared, remembering the encounter with the brunette Chaser.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?" Hermione grinned, remembering the way their relationship was while they were still attending Hogwarts.

"Don't remind me!" George fumed at the thought of it.

"Well, you know it's all your fault, right?" Hermione laughed as she got up from the couch and walked over towards her cat.

"My fault?" George screamed at her. It seemed like Arthur Weasley was the only one in the family who didn't have that temper, because every other Weasley she met sure did.

"Yes, your fault. You shouldn't have gone and flirted with that Hufflepuff."

"What are you talking about? Why would that have bothered her, we weren't a couple or anything." George leaned back on the couch, trying to figure out what Hermione was getting at.

"That's not what I heard from her." Hermione picked up Crookshanks, sitting down on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, now I really need to know what are you talking about?" George looked at her, and then to Ron for some sort of help.

"Keep me out of this!" Ron put his hands up and ran out of the room, "I'm going upstairs to finish packing."

"I was told by her that you two had kissed, is that true?" Hermione kept her cool, as she saw George blush for the first time, she suppressed her laugh amazingly well.

"We might have." George shifted his eyes nervously around the room. "What's that got to do with this."

"Are you telling me that you would just kiss any girl?" Hermione looked at him doubtfully.

"I might!" He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the ceiling.

"Not the way you did with her I bet." Hermione chuckled and looked away from him.

"How do you know?" He glared at her while grinding his teeth.

"Are you trying to tell me that the kiss you shared meant nothing?"

"Um, well..." He stuttered, not able to keep eye contact with the brilliant girl dating his youngest brother.

"So, are you saying that you were leading Alicia on, and you have no feelings for her at all?" Hermione asked him as he kept his eyes focuses on the floor.

"That's not true!" George protested, but then stopped himself after he caught what Hermione had just done.

Hermione caught George blushing again and didn't stop herself from laughing. "There you go."

"Crap, I messed up big time!" George ran out of the room and up to his, so he would hopefully find a way to apologize or something of that sort to Alicia.

Hermione rose from her spot when she saw Mrs. Weasley enter the room.

"I'm so sorry." She cooed at the confused teenager, and brought Hermione into a giant bear hug.

"Okay?" Hermione hugged her back, but he face carried a look of confusion.

"Ron told me about your parents." Mrs. Weasley informed Hermione after sensing the lack of comfort in Hermione's voice.

"Oh that," Hermione sighed, wishing that Ron would've keep his big mouth shut, "It's nothing really. They're just a little over protective at times."

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Mrs. Weasley bought her into one more embrace before letting her go and patting her slightly upon her head.

"Thanks." Hermione grinned at her as her boyfriend's mother left the room to gather everyone up into the car for the trip to the station, leaving Hermione to laugh at the strange but loving family that Ron had been graced with being born into.


	5. Harry Finds Out

_**I'm going to TRY to update whenever I can, since I'm really enjoying writing this story it's hopefully going to be pretty frequent. But, I DO have a life outside of this...(even though I'm in homeschool)**_

_**I would also like to inform you all, although I have the story planned out in my head; I love when people submit reviews for ideas that they would like to be featured on in my story. If possibly, I will try to fit the ideas in my story, but I will not have Harry Potter falling in love with a clan of twelve foot tall Martians...I'm sorry, but that's where I draw the line. (Or at least a little to the left of that area...BUT STILL!)**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Nix...who actually appears in this story. BUT, is it just a brief glance of her, or something else? I guess you'll have to read to find out...Mwahahah!

* * *

**_

Hermione and Ron entered the train after bidding each of the members of his family farewell, except for Ginny whom was going back to the school for her fifth year.

"Let's take this compartment, it's empty." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her inside before anyone else could occupy it without his consent.

"Shouldn't one of us wait outside for Harry?" Hermione questioned him, standing up to perform the task she had just mentioned.

"No, he could find his way here perfectly fine. I'll leave the door open just incase." With that Ron stood up and opened the door enough for any passersby to see the occupants of the compartment.

"I guess that's fine." Hermione smiled as Ron found a spot next to her, casually taking hold of her hand and scooting himself close to her.

"Don't." Hermione smiled, pushing Ron away from her slightly.

"Why not?" Ron looked at her quizzically; "It's not like anyone didn't expect it to happen sooner or later."

"People expected it?" Hermione laughed quietly and looked at him a little doubtful, "Who expected it?"

"Well, my mum for starters."

"Your mom?" Hermione was a little louder, and her laugh caught the attention of one of their peers passing by.

"Oh there you two are!" The messy haired boy entered the compartment and sat across from the other two.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up and gave him a hug, much like the one that Mrs. Weasley had given her earlier that morning.

"Yeah, I missed you two 'Mione." Harry smiled and patted his friend on her back and turned to Ron. "How have you been, I haven't heard much from you."

"I've been pretty well. It was a very eventful summer, You-Know-Who didn't try anything, thank God!" Ron sighed in relief and his statement and pulled Hermione back to him, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Um, what's that about?" Harry pointed down at his best friend's hands.

"What, you don't know?" Hermione questioned Harry.

"Know what?" He looked highly confused, and became a little frustrated being locked up all summer and out of all the loops.

"I was so sure that Ron would have written and told you." Hermione looked at Harry, who still had a blank look on his face.

She turned next to Ron who shrugged at her, "Sorry mate, I was positive that Hermione would've told you, so I didn't even think about writing anything."

"What are you both talking about?" Harry stood up, his frustration becoming obvious to his friends.

"Hermione and I just got together at the beginning of summer, that's all." Ron informed him, nonchalantly.

"What?" Harry's face reddened in anger and he glared at his friends. "Why would you go and do something like that, I thought we were friends!"

"We still are Harry." Hermione dropped Ron's hand, and went over to Harry to soothe him.

"Ha, likely." Harry hissed at her.

"What are you getting at?" Ron stood up; getting a little peeved at the way Harry was talking to his girl.

"I'm 'getting at' Ron, that it's going to be you and Hermione now. No more you, me, and Hermione, or even just you and me. It's going to just be you and Hermione, I'm going to be the third wheel in this relationship." Harry screamed out at the two other people in the compartment, loud enough for everyone on the train to hear.

And hear they did. A crowd was forming around the door of the compartment, which Harry had shut when he entered, and bets were being placed on what would soon be happening.

Before another word could be said, Ginny entered the compartment, shooing away the spectators building up in front of the door. "What's going on in here?" She looked around of the three bickering friends.

"Harry freaking out about nothing." Ron glared at Harry, his face a dark shade of red from the yelling that had just took place, and the anger still lingering inside.

"Nothing, ha!" Harry laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "If loosing your two best friends is nothing, then fine!"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny raised her eyebrow and walked over to the three.

"He thinks that since Hermione and I are a couple we're going to start leaving him out of things." Ron informed his younger sister matter-of-factly.

"Is that true?" Ginny questioned Harry, looking over to Hermione for reassurance as well.

Hermione and Harry both nodded, but Hermione was the first to speak. "It's absolute rubbish, we'd never dream about making Harry a 'third wheel' as he put it."

Harry let out a loud grunt at that and forced himself to look away from everybody else in the room.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting Harry?" Ginny walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't ask you Ron." She called to her older brother, not even looking behind her to see if her was actually about to talk or not.

"Why would I overreact, I know that's what's going to happen." He grumbled and plopped himself down on the seat in front of him.

"Can you actually imagine them ignoring you? For God's sake Harry, they're your best friends." Ginny informed him, trying not to sound annoyed by the whole situation, even though she was. But could anyone blame her, he was acting like a child.

"Well no, but that could change!" Harry pointed out, getting a shocked look by both Hermione and Ron, who had also each taken a seat across from Ginny and Harry.

"It wouldn't ever change!" Hermione called out to Harry, offended that he could ever think anything of that sort.

"Would you rather that Hermione and Ron broke up?" Ginny asked him, getting a hateful glare from her older brother.

"No," Harry grumbled, "I was actually expecting it to happen, but not until school was over at least. I guess it just kind of took my by surprise."

"It'll be okay." Ginny patted him once more on the back and stood up to leave, "If I hear any more yelling from this room I won't hesitate to come back and box you all upside your ears, especially you Ron."

"Why me?" Ron looked at his younger sibling, slightly offended by her latest remark, but she had left the room before another word was said between anyone.

Everything was quiet for a bit, everyone kept their hands folded into their laps until Harry broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I guess Ginny was right. I overreacted."

"It's okay mate." Ron smiled, glad that the whole ordeal was over for the time being.

"You're probably just stressed from being stuck at your aunt and uncle's house all summer." Hermione voiced, pulling back her frizzy hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry smiled back at the two and shrugged. "I guess anyone would go a little crazy after spending the summer with them, although it is still weird to see your two best friends holding hands."

Ron and Hermione both started blushing and let go of each other's hands, scooting a little further away from each other.

"No, it's okay I guess." Harry quickly told them, "I'm just not used to it yet."

"Honestly, neither am I." Hermione laughed a little nervously, which caused the other two to start laughing as well.

Another silence took place and a robbed individual opened the door slightly, apologizing after seeing that the room was occupied.

"Who was that?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"No idea." Hermione responded, "Although who ever it was did seem to be oddly pale."

The boys both shrugged at Hermione and Ron pulled out something out of his pocket. "Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Ron questioned his best friends.

"Ron, not on the train." Hermione lectured him, taking away his materials and putting them away under her suitcase.

"You are such a fun ruiner!" Ron huffed and slumped back down on the seat next to Hermione.

"That's great Ron, you couldn't think of anything to call me, so you made up a word. Are you writing your own dictionary now?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend, purposefully trying to start something.

Harry laughed at Hermione's comeback and shook his head and the crazy pair in front of him.

"Don't side with her, you traitor!" Ron grumbled to Harry and folded his arms across his chest.

"Or what," Harry laughed, "Are you going to make a word up describing me as well?"

Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing at Harry's response to Ron's threat, which only help to anger Ron even more.

"Oh Ron," Hermione smiled and took hold of his hand, "You know it's all in good fun. We still love you."

Ron rolled his eyes at the two sitting next to him, but didn't retract his hand from Hermione until a while later when she told them that it was time to change into their school robes. They did so, but only after they made Hermione leave the room for a few minutes, and then they in turn did the same as her, although Ron seemed a bit reluctant a first. Harry ended up having to drag him out, but they were all changed and ready by the time they arrived to Hogwarts.

"It's another year." Harry whispered to his friends as they stepped off the train together.

Ron let his thoughts out as well saying, "One more year and it'll end."

"Well," Hermione smiled and took a hold of both of her friend's hands, although one a little more intimately; "I for one am ready for this year to begin.

* * *

**_As you may have guessed, the next chapter will take place inside of Hogwarts...and Nix will actually be in it, as in more than just a quick glance of her._**


	6. The Sorting

_**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of my lovelyful story, and I want to thank everyone who's given me a review thus far. I'm so happy right now...excuse me while I do a dance really quick...okay, I'm back.**_

_**Nix is actually appearing in this chapter, Yay! As in you'll finally get to know who she is and whatnot. Oh yes, this is the sorting hat chapter, so I'll have a few random names that have nothing to do with anything, except they all have something to do with something that I really love (whether it's a singer, actor, or character). If anybody out there knows any or all of the characters listed in my story, I'd love to hear from you. I'll list who they all are at the end of the chapter...and now, without further ado...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Nix.

* * *

**_

The three best friends, otherwise known as the 'Golden Trio' by friends and foes alike, stepped inside the Great Hall and found there way to the Gryffindor table.

"I can even start to explain how much I've missed this place." Hermione took a deep breath and stared at the bewitched ceiling, smiling.

"I know what you mean." Harry responded to her, staring up at the teacher's table and sharing a smile with the one and only Hagrid.

"When do we get to eat?" Ron grumbled along with his stomach and stared at the table in front of him.

"Sometimes I wish his brain was in his head, and not in his stomach!" Hermione laughed at Ron and gave him a little shove.

"Well, what do you expect, I haven't eating anything since this morning." Ron protested, shoving Hermione back as well.

"Yeah, not including the five chocolate frogs, the..." But before Harry could finish off the list of food that Ron had eaten since breakfast, he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall as she lead a group of first years into the Hall.

"Hey, there's that girl that walked into our compartment." Hermione pointed out the cloaked figure standing near the back of the line. "I wonder what she'll be sorted into."

"Looks like a Slytherin to me." Ron stated matter-of-factly, nodding in her direction.

"I don't think she does," Harry voiced his opinion, "I think she looks to nice to be in with that lot. I believe she'll either be a Ravenclaw or maybe even a Gryffindor."

"Oh, lets have a bet on the house she ends up in!" Ron whispered eagerly to his two friends, succeeding in having Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"Okay," Harry smiled eagerly, "I think she'll be in Gryffindor."

"Slytherin." Ron stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sickle. "Anyone who's betting, put one of these into the pile.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a sickle to add to the pile.

"Okay, now you all hush. She's setting up the stool." Hermione quieted her best friends as the professor performed the act that Hermione had informed the other two of.

Professor McGonagall grabbed the worn and torn sorting hat and placed it upon the stool as she pulled out the list of the new batch of first years. "After the sorting hat's song, I'm going to call your name, you'll put the hat on your head, then go to where you're sorted. Understood?" She instructed the new group of students who all nodded intimidated by the headmistress.

_I welcome you all to yet another year_

_And grateful we all should be_

_For it seems that evil's power is nearly here_

_Growing stronger everyday_

_But do not be afraid and do not fear_

_Just find a way to unite once more_

_Although the way isn't crystal clear_

_Together we will form the strongest force man has known_

_As it's the way the founders wished we'd be_

_The four wizards of renown_

_Heed my warning and you will discover_

_I will indeed find the house which you belong_

_As it's my job to read from your heart_

_And you'll all know more by the end of my song_

_Clever, and witty Ravenclaw_

_Anyone with ready mind_

_The brave and daring Gryffindor_

_Whose boldest deeds shine true_

_Then there's cunning and powerful Slytherin_

_Where you go to make true friends_

_And lastly there's just Hufflepuff_

_Where you'll find hard and loyal workers unafraid of toil_

_Hurry up and place me on your head so you can see_

_But remember what I've said about uniting_

_For four heads are better than three_

She started calling out names in alphabetical order, but nobody struck Hermione's fancy until "Josh Groban." was called out. His face was practically flawless; he was definitely going to be one of the more popular guys in Hogwarts.

"I hope he's not going to be in Slytherin." Hermione mumbled to herself, although it was loud enough for Ron to catch it.

"Why do you say that?" Ron questioned her, while looking up at the newest eleven year-old to be sitting up on the stool.

"Because look at him." Hermione pointed to the young boy with the charming and gorgeous face.

"What about him?" Ron hissed, already forming a dislike for the new student.

"Oh Ron, you're such a prat. He's only eleven! Besides, I was just thinking that he might take the place of Cedric or something."

"Nobody could ever take the place of him." Harry sighed, remembering the night that Cedric's life ended tragically.

"I know Harry, I'm just saying..."

But before she could finish the sorting hat shouted out, "Hufflepuff!" and Josh ran at sat down at the table of his new housemates.

"Clive Lewis." Professor McGonagall called out shortly after the previous boy sat down, and Hermione's attention drifted back to the girl standing at the back of the line as the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw."

Ron stared at the kids filing to be sorting, grumbling at the lack of food entering his stomach, and giving dirty glares to the Josh Groban kid, just incase Hermione was only trying to calm him down when she told him that he was only eleven.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, causing Ron to lose his train of thought.

"Finally." Harry clapped, smiling at the newest member of their house, Dave Lister, whose hair reminded Harry of Lee Jordan.

"What's with his hair?" Draco Malfoy shouted at the new Gryffindor.

"Shut up, you smeghead!" Was the reply given by Dave, who earned respect from all across the Gryffindor table and even getting a pat on the back by Ron.

"Hey Harry, it's the new Cho Chang!" Ron pointed out to the first year now sitting on the stool; Que-Min Ghun was her name.

"What?" Harry shook his head at Ron; "She looks nothing like Cho."

"Didn't say she did." Ron stuck up for himself, trying not to cause a fight with Harry a second time that day.

"Then what are you getting at?" Harry looked at Ron, a little peeved that he brought up Cho.

"I'm just saying that she's really pretty and all, probably going to go out with that Josh Groban fellow. They're also both in Hufflepuff." Ron shrugged, giving the final words on the conversation.

"Wait a minute," Hermione called out to the people around her, "Why'd the hat call her name out of order?"

"Maybe she just got here or something, I didn't see her at the beginning of the sorting." Harry shrugged and watched the line of first years become smaller.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Hermione smiled and went back to doing the same as everyone else.

"That guys got to have the weirdest hair I've ever seen." Harry pointed to Jerome Silberman, the newest member of Ravenclaw.

"What about that Dave Lister guy, his hair was pretty strange." Hermione voiced, getting a smile from Dave and the mention of his name.

"Well, I think that Josh Groban kid had weirder hair." Ron huffed, getting an eye roll from both Harry and Hermione.

The sorting hat went on until there was only two people left in the line, and "Senna Wales" was called first. She was strangely beautiful, must have had some sort of veela blood in her, but she was sorted into "Slytherin."

"Hey, this is the girl we voted on." Ron sat up straight to get a good look at the last person standing.

"Nix Wolfwood." Professor McGonagall called and the cloaked girl walked up to the hat and placed it on her head.

* * *

_**Josh Groban: He's one of my favorite singers. I've written many songfictions on his works, and I'm still going at it.**_

**_Clive Lewis: He's one of my favorite writers (C. S. Lewis), I'm reading Perelanda right now, and I've finished The Chronicles of Narnia and Out of the Silent Planet._**

**_Dave Lister: He's a character...MY FAVORITE CHARACTER in one of my favorite TV shows, Red Dwarf. (The main character!)_**

**_Que-Min Ghun: She's a character in one of my favorite graphic novels, Kill Me, Kiss Me, although it's nothing compared to Trigun (where I got Millie and Nicholas from), Marmalade Boy, or Kare Kano. I've been that she reminds people of me...so I feel special!_**

**_Jerome Silberman: He's actually Gene Wilder, my favorite actor. (He changed his name before he went into show-biz). I LOVE GENE WILDER! I've seen almost all of his movies, and my favorite is The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes Smarter Brother._**

**_Senna Wales: She's a character in one of my favorite book series', Everworld. Although I don't really like her character much (and I haven't read past book ten)...I didn't think that I should put in Jalil (my favorite character) or April, because I needed a Slytherin._**


	7. The Bathroom Meeting

_**Just so you all know, the last chapter didn't really do anything, besides lead into this chapter. I didn't want to end up making this chapter too many pages, because it's already hard enough to load up only five each time from Microsoft Word…my computer is EVIL! Did I mention I love all of my reviewers?**_

_**A weird random note: I love the band Lucid Days (…MY NAME…ooo, now I've reviled my secret. Go to for information on the band if you want to.)**_

**_I'm VERY sorry it took forever to write this chapter. Thanksgiving took days off of my writting, plus my new play (Little House at Plum Creek), and who knows what else. I'll try to make my chapters more consistant from now on. At least one a week..._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, besides Nix.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wait a minute, where have I heard that name before?" Ron looked at Hermione whose face became a ghostly shade of white.

"Did she just say Nix?" Hermione looked at Harry for confirmation, who nodded at her looking a little confused by her reaction to the name.

"Wolfwood? Nix Wolfwood?" Hermione squeaked, and again Harry nodded at her, looking to Ron for some sort of explanation.

"Oh," Ron looked back at the girl and then to Hermione, his brain connecting with the events. "The letter!"

Hermione reached into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing under her robes and pulled it out, reading it out loud once more, "Hermione, It's been eleven years. Please take care of Nix."

"What's going on here?" Harry looked at Hermione confused and back to the little girl on the stool, who still hadn't become sorted by the hat.

"I'll explain later." Hermione whispered to him, watching the young girl carefully.

"Does the bet still apply?" Ron questioned Hermione, who shrugged at him, obviously not giving a hoot about anything other than Nix.

Everybody stared at the hooded girl, some wide-eyed, and some just not caring. The other sorted were called out fairly fast, but there was something about this Nix girl. Harry was starting to even feel sorry for her, and he had no ties to her. It was just that he understood what she was going through, with the whole Gryffindor/Slytherin situation in first year. Maybe that was happening to her as well.

Another ten minutes passed, and sweat was visibly dripping down the girl's forehead. Hermione took hold of Ron's hand and squeezed it so tight that he let out a tiny yelp.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"It's okay." Ron replied, taking his hand from her grasp and rubbing it, keeping it just out of her grasp.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally shouted out and the hall applauded as normal and both Harry and Hermione sighed (Harry's sighed because he's be able to keep his money). Ron was the only one who groaned and handed over a sickle to Harry and had to restrain himself from sticking his tongue out at his best friend. Nix joined the trio at the house table, sitting on the opposite end and starting up a conversation with a second year Hermione vaguely recognized as one of the boys who tested Fred and George's candy.

"So, who is she?" Harry asked his two friends, whom looked at each other and then down at the table. "Ron?"

"Look mate, it's not my place to tell you. If you want to know, Hermione'll tell you." was all Ron said in return.

"Come on Hermione," Harry waved a hand in front of her to bring her attention back to him, eagerly asking her what was on his mind. "Seriously, what do you know about that Nix girl?"

"I'll tell you later," She whispered to him, "I don't want people around me to hear it."

Harry was about to open his mouth to object when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and began his welcoming speech.

"As you all know, we have begun yet another New Year at this glorious school, except first years who'll all be tortured by potions masters." He smiled at Professor Snape with a twinkle in his eyes and everybody in the room started laughing, except the first years who, if they did laugh they did it nervously.

"The forbidden forest is, well forbidden." He chuckled at his own joke, ignoring the lack of laughs gained from it. "Lastly I could like to introduce you all to your new Professor, Professor Chrestomanci. He will be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and just apparated from Italy a few days ago, so let's all give him a round of applause."

The hall burst into applause, and many of the girls whistled loudly from him. He was a very nice looking man, he was moderately tall, had a nice complexion, and had lovely curly black hair covering the top of his head. He looked no more than twenty-five years old.

"I hope he's nothing like that stupid git we had in second year." Ron mumbled, already becoming jealous of the teaching, believing he was out to seduce Hermione. Just like every other guy, besides Harry, his brothers, and his dad. He just couldn't trust any other guy with his 'Mione.

The applause finally died down after a few minutes and Dumbledore rose again to speak, "Remember all, amabimus, terrebimus, sed non saepe verit."

Most of the student body looked around, a bit confused at what he had just said. Ron was one of the few that let his stupidity show, in his own way by asking Hermione, "Did he just make up a language?"

Hermione buried her head in her hands, embarrassed that her boyfriend didn't know that the Headmaster had just spoke a language that the spells that he preformed daily were all derived from words from the ancient Romans. The language called Latin. She also prayed that nobody else noticed his horrible mistake. But, ignorance is bliss, as they say.

Ron began to get fidgety when Dumbledore sat down, waved his arm, and said, "Let the feast began." The nanosecond wait for the food to actually appear in front of him was almost death. But, it finally did magically appear out of nowhere, and everyone piled their plates to their hearts content, the trio forgetting momentarily about Nix.

That is, until Hermione saw her stand up and walk out of the hall. When Hermione did see it, she too got up and followed the first year out of the Great Hall. Little did she know; she was too being followed. Ron saw her slip out, grabbed Harry, and ran after her.

Nix turned the corner and slipped into a room which Harry did not noticed was the girl's bathroom until too late. They entered and received cold stares from the few girls powdering their noses and whatnot.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked, after the girls at the mirror left, leaving them alone with Nix and Hermione.

"We were following you." Ron and Harry both grinned sheepishly after Ron's response.

"Why'd you get up?" Harry cut in, still blushing a little at being in an open girl's bathroom.

"I was following Nix." Hermione answered matter-of-factly, getting an odd stare from the younger girl.

"Why were you following me?" Nix spoke for the first time, folding her arms across her chest and a mix between a Texan American and British accent was heard.

"Well, I have something to tell you." Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron and Harry for support.

"What's going on here, do you know this girl?" Harry asked Hermione, sounding hurt because he knew she was keeping something important from him.

"Yes and no." Hermione answered, getting more hurtful looks from both Harry and Nix.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked Hermione in a tone, which received a nasty glare from Ron.

"Look, this isn't easy for her. Cool off a bit, will you?" Harry put his hands up in defeat and promised to let Hermione talk to Nix without another interruption.

"I believe I knew your mom, before she left England." That got the girl's attention, and she moved out of the corner of the bathroom and towards Hermione.

"How did you know my mater?" Nix asked Hermione curiously.

"I'm related to her, I'm related to Millie Thompson Granger." She informed the younger child, getting an even more confused look from Harry, and a very unreadable one from nix.

"May I ask how?" Nix asked, staring Hermione up and down.

"I'm her younger sister, actually her only sibling."

"So, you claim to be my aunt?" She looked at Hermione doubtfully, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Hermione gave a one-worded response, a rare occurrence from the brain.

"That would make you five when I was born."

"I was only five, yes."

"Wait," Harry interjected, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah she does, now would you shut up?" Ron hissed at him and dragged him to the opposite side of the room.

"If you're really my aunt, then do you know who my father is?"

"Nicholas Wolfwood I believe, I don't know much about him though. I was only five at the time, remember."

"Okay, what houses were my parents in at Hogwarts?" Nix folded her arms across her chest smugly.

"Nicholas was in Gryffindor, like we are, and Millie was in Ravenclaw."

"Wait a minute," Ron interrupted, "Millie's a witch?

"You knew about her sister?" Harry glared at his best friend.

"Hold on!" Nix screamed, "I'm a bit confused right now."

"As am I." Hermione smiled weakly while handing Nix the note she know knew she has received from her sister, ignoring Harry's, "That goes double for me."

"Mater sent you this?" Nix asked, recognizing the handwriting immediately.

"I believe that is hers, yes."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Harry cut it, "but we need to get back to the Great Hall."

"I don't believe you're really sorry." Nix mumbled under her breath just audible enough for Hermione to hear, smiling a little at her joke.

"He's right." Hermione nodded.

"She's a prefect." Harry whispered to Nix behind Hermione's back.

"I heard that!" Hermione informed Harry in a singsong voice.

"She doesn't let anything slide, and it's worse if she knows you." Ron put in, laughing at the rise he was getting from his girlfriend.

"Nix, ignore them, they're both gits. We can talk more after the feast."

Nix nodded and followed the three back to the Hall, taping Hermione on the back before she sat down.

"Yes?" Hermione turned around and smiled at her newly found niece.

"I just wanted you to know, you look just like her."

Hermione smiled at the complement and sat down again in her previous spot.

"Oh yes," Nix smiled, "I also thought you should now, Mater already told me that you'd be here. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about my dad, my mater doesn't tell me anything about him."

Hermione opened her mouth in shock as Nix strolled by casually, smiling at the joke she had just pulled on her mater's sister. Somebody has to finish the job that Millie wasn't able to.

* * *

_**A/N: The new teacher was taken from one of my favorite books: The Chrestomanci Quartet by Diana Wynne Jones (is it me, or are my favorite authors all females?).**_

_**Now for the translation of Dumbledore's speech: "We will be loved, we will be feared, but not often for the truth." I hope you all know I haven't gotten past second declension in my Latin class, and I've never done anything in the dative case. (Latin two…woo!) So, I feel very special being able to translate this sentence into Latin. I hope you all know I had to get my Latin Two book, and figure out how to decline third declension feminine dative on my own. I only know nominative, genitive, and accusative first declension feminine, second declension masculine, and second declension neuter. What keeps me going? Because it's something that I can do better than Drew, and that's all that matters.**_

_**For those of you who read this story and don't review it…SHAME! After all I did for you! Also, I'm more likely to read stories of those who review mine. (Another little note for you non reviewers) I don't always do it right away, because I'm pretty busy…but every now and then I get an hour or two to go online and do things. (Ten minutes a day has been enough to go through the reviews and update stories, but that's about it.) So that means to my reviewers, I love you all! I also want to know if you'd like me to respond to you personally in my chapters.**_

_**Example:**_

_**Lucid-03-days: I know, that is funny, but you'll never guess what's actually going to happen next.**_

_**I'll start doing that if enough people give me the okay on it. I'll try to update faster next time, the recent holiday had be busy for a little while, but I'm pretty sure I have nothing coming up until December 4th, when my play begins.**_

_**EGO AMO TE! R, R, & W…Magister dixit!**_


	8. And the Roommates Are Introduced

**_I can't believe how many reviews I got for this story in just ONE day. Man, you people ROCK! Anyway, I suppose that means that I'll be replying to your responses…Yay! It's a fun thing to do, and I'm excited about it. (That's the nerdness in my shining through…) Anyway, the responses will be at the end of the chapters. LOVE TO YOU ALL! Also, this story has finally passed its competitor (in my stories) in words. I'm hoping that by the next chapter it will pass it in reviews as well…because I actually enjoy writing this one. (The other story is Some Kind of Twisted Dream) _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Saying that the dinner past by quickly for Hermione would be a complete lie. Although she loved spending time with Harry and Ron, she really would have rather had a long talk with Nix about her older sister Millie, who she practically knew nothing about. (This was probably because she had left the country when Hermione was five, and not yet in a muggle school.)

Hermione found herself wanted to shout out, "Eat faster!" many times, but thankfully she only came close to it about seven times.

The problem wasn't that Hermione was not able to leave the table anytime she wanted, because she was able to. (She's a sixth year prefect, remember) Nix on the other hand, was not able to get up without permission, and then she could only go as far as the bathroom. She would have to wait until the fifth year prefects for each house were instructed by Dumbledore to bring the first years up to their permanent house.

Luckily, forever finally passed and the first years were finally dismissed by the headmaster. The Gryffindor first years made their way up to the Common Room followed closely by the famous (or infamous, depending on your views) Gryffindor trio.

At the portrait of the Fat Lady Colin Creevy, the fifth year Gryffindor prefect opposite of Ginny Weasley, got the attention of the portrait and spoke the words, "Boni Dicipuli" loud enough for the crowd of students around him to hear.

He also gave a lecture on password safety, and explained that the password will be changing every few months. He then proceeded to list the names of prefects that would be informed on the upcoming password changes. Catching a glimpse of frizzing brown hair, Colin called Hermione up to the front, who then dragged Ron up with her. The fifth year introduced the crowd to the sixth year prefects and tried to get them to make some sort of speech.

Ron was all to glad to hear Hermione decline the offer, fearing that she had already written one in preparation for such a moment. (It does seem like a very Hermione thing to do.)

Harry was happy that Colin could not see him in the mass of students (possibly because he was ducking down so he wouldn't be called to the front.), he did not need any publicity right now. He had just gotten away from Hell on Earth, AKA the Dursley's house. The only thing he wanted to do was have a decent conversation with his two best friends. What's worse, half of them would be busy talking with newfound nieces and practically ignoring every word he said. At least he'd still have Ron to himself, when Hermione isn't around that is.

Before Colin could waste anymore possibly 'Nix' time, Hermione informed him that the students all would rather see their rooms than hear lectures on passwords and whatnot. Colin was shocked at such a statement, but ushered the new students into the Common Room. Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth before anymore lectures were formed in his head, and he did seem to have more planned. (Such as the importance of the couches or something unimportant like that).

With her hand over his mouth she instructed all of the boys to follow Ron up to the boy dormitories, and she told the girls to follow her.

They both walked up the different staircases, and when upstairs Hermione led the girls to a room that had just last year belonged to the seventh year girls. Two of which that belonged on Harry's Quidditch team. (The same two that Hermione talked with Fred and George about earlier that morning.)

"So, this is where you'll be staying. Your suitcases are all in that corner, pick a bed and get settled in. If you ever need me I'll probably be in the Common Room or library. You'll get a more extensive tour of the school tomorrow."

All the girls ran to their suitcases except Nix who was pulled back by Hermione. "Come to my room when you're done unpacking. We can talk more then."

Nix nodded in response and Hermione turned out of the first year dorm and into her own. When she opened the door to her room she was pounced on by Parvati and Lavender, her roommates.

"Hi?" Hermione smiled awkwardly at them, stiffing up at their hugs. She still hadn't gotten used to their physical contact after six years of knowing them.

"How was your summer?" Lavender asked her.

"Yeah and how's Harry?" Parvati put in.

"My summer was fine, thank you." Hermione said as friendly as she could to her roommates. "And Harry's fine now, but he didn't have the greatest summer.

"Aww." Parvati cooed, confusing Hermione a bit with her sudden concern towards the 'boy-who-lived'. Since when did she care so much about Harry?

"So what's this about you and Ron?" Lavender asked Hermione, eager for a bit of gossip.

"Nothing much," Hermione shrugged, "We kind of got together at the beginning of summer."

Her roommates shrieked at the news, and Lavender started jumping up and down. "I knew it!" She screamed so loud that Hermione had to cover her ears.

"Took you both long enough!" Parvati giggled and started jumping with Lavender.

"Nothing much has happened between us though. We've just admitted our feelings."

"Changing the subject, have you seen Seamus lately?" Lavender giggled at the thought of her fellow Gryffindor student.

"No, why? What about him?" Hermione asked the giggly girl, raising her eyebrow at her odd behavior.

Lavender blushed and Parvati took it upon herself to inform Hermione of her ignorance, "They ran into each other over the summer."

"So?" Hermione shrugged, obviously not getting the point.

"Okay, I guess that I'll have to tell you the whole story." Parvati sighed; wishing that Hermione wasn't so naïve.

"I guess so…" Hermione responded in an annoyed tone, not liking to be the one who wasn't on top of everything. (The know-it-all)

"Well," Parvati started to tell Hermione, but was cut off by Lavender.

"No, I want to tell it!" Lavender screamed and clamed her hand over Parvati's mouth and grabbed Hermione's wrist in one swift movement.

"Okay!" Parvati's muffled cry came out, and Lavender took her hand off of her mouth.

"Good!" Lavender stuck her tongue out at her best friend and plopped Hermione down on her bed.

"Ouch." Hermione mumbled, but was ignored by the other two girls in the room.

Lavender cleared her throat and started her story, "Okay, starting from the beginning…"

_**Flashback**_

Lavender finally had time to go school shopping, and she sprung for the opportunity, although she was a little down because her best friend wouldn't be able to join her. A day shopping by herself would be good for her, shopping is therapy, right?

After receiving some money from her parents, she shoved her school list into her pocket and flooed herself to Diagon Alley.

The first store she entered upon arriving was Flourish and Blotts. She stayed there for a little while and purchased the majority of the books needed for year six. After a few hours her stomach started to growl, so she headed to the food district for some lunch.

On the way there she bumped into a boy who looked about her age, although she didn't get a good look at his face. The moment she bumped into him, she turned around to see if he was okay. It turns out the collision had him on his face.

"I am so sorry!" Lavender called out, bending down to help the boy up. When he stood up she gave him a double take; stared at him for a few seconds and he seemed oddly familiar. "Seamus?"

He nodded and smiled, "Forgot me already?"

"No that's not true." Lavender corrected him; "You just look, different."

Seamus raised his eyebrow at her and half-smiled, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good thing. It's a very good thing." Lavender spoke up, not able to take her eyes off of him.

He was always fairly tall, but he had grown at least a foot since school ended, and his hair was longer as well. Lavender was always found Seamus attractive, because he was so sweet and funny. (He was also very cute.) But now, well, he was hot (for lack of a better word.) It took all of the girl to control herself from doing something horribly stupid such as saying, "You're pretty." While looking at him like a lovesick puppy.

Seamus broke their silence by inviting her to have lunch with him, she immediately accepted. The rest of the evening was spent with them talking for hours over favorite bands, Quidditch, school, their summers, everything basically.

_End Flashback_

"And then coming here on the train we were all sitting in a compartment together." Parvati informed Hermione, "Dean and his girlfriend Ginny, you know her. Me, Seamus, and Lavender."

"Okay," Hermione looked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish telling the story." Parvati interrupted Hermione.

"Well, you can finish up to the _part_." Lavender corrected her best friend.

"Okay, fine. Anyway, we rode up together and Seamus kept looking at Lavender all googly-eyed. I whispered this to her and…"

"Okay, I'm finishing it off!" Lavender cut in and stood up in front of Hermione. "The train stopped and everyone left the compartment except Seamus and me. I stood up to get off and Seamus pulled my arm back."

There was a bit of a pause and then Hermione caught on that she was supposed to ask a question to brake the silence. "What did he do?" She asked monotonously, but the tone was ignored by Lavender.

"He pulled me back and kissed me!" Lavender giggled.

Hermione forced a smile upon her face, but inside she was jealous of the two. They weren't even officially a couple yet and they had kissed. Hermione didn't even understand what a kiss felt like, let alone know how to do it. She had been together with Ron for a few months and nothing like that had happened between the two of them yet. Life just wasn't fair sometimes. But she kept herself silent as her roommates giggled about boys and whatnot.

"Hey Hermione." Parvati ran over to Hermione's bed where the girl was now laying down.

"Yes?" She looked over to the girl and opened her eyes.

"Do you know of any girls that Harry fancies?"

"Why would I know that?" Hermione closed her eyes again and rolled her eyes so that her roommates wouldn't be able to see her.

"Well, you're one of his best friends, and you're together with the other one. So that means you know a lot about him." Lavender answered matter-of-factly.

"Let me guess," Hermione sat up and looked over at Parvati, "You have a crush on him."

Parvati blushed at that statement and looked away from the know-it-all, "What makes you think that?"

"It's just a guess." Hermione smiled, knowing she hit the nail on the head, "I'll put in a good word with him for you."

"Would you really?" Parvati asked Hermione eagerly, and squealed when Hermione nodded her head in response.

A short while later both girls bid Hermione farewell as they left to see if they could catch a glimpse at their "eye-candies".

After they had left Hermione laughed silently to herself at the thought of her calling Ron an "eye-candy." Well, it wasn't because he wasn't easy on the eyes; it just seemed like a stupid thing to call someone.

Hermione laid down on her bed waiting for Nix to come in so they could have a talk about her older sister.

Hopefully Hermione would become attached to her niece and they would maybe stay up and have late night conversations on family. From what Hermione knew about her, she was an interesting person. Maybe a little too interesting at times, but she seemed to be a good kid. And with a mom like Millie, she was bound to be a genius.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: The horizontal line seems to not be working right now, so you'll have to make due with my tiny -'s._**

_**NOW ON TO THE RESPONSES:**_

**Stella Blu: **Thanks for the idea! You are the best, hottest, smartest person in the world! Ha, I HAD to write that. I did what you asked, because I'm horribly nice. You have to love me now...or I'll cry. (Ha, joking!) Now onto answering previous reviews, I wish I could've added Jalil from Everwood (my favorite character...I've read the first ten books in the series), but I felt I needed to add a Slytherin, and Senna was the only person I could think of. About only Slytherin's becoming Death Eaters, remember Peter? He was a Gryffindor, and now he's a Death Eater...and evil! HISS! Also, about Que-Min Ghun...you'll find out later. She's not really a part of the story yet, her story might not be told for a few chapters, but I plan on adding it. Thank you for reading and reviewing as much as you have. I love getting feedback for my stories, and I also love when people make comments on my Author Notes, like you did when you told me you've also read Everworld. It gives me a connection to my readers, and I feel all fuzzy inside. Anyway, huggles to you for reviewing my story.

**Esrb99: **You started reading my story from almost the beginning...it was shortly after I posted my second chapter when you gave me the first review. It's been so lovelyful getting reviews from you, and I hope to continue with it. Huggles to you for all your reviews!

**Piper-Loves-Leo:**You've been with me since chapter one, and I love you so much for that! (Is this update soon enough?) Oh, and I want to add more in my chapters, but I'm trying to make each chapter no longer than five pages. (Not including the author notes, I write those in a different window, then paste the next chapter to that page when I'm done with it.) I too love the Weasley twins. I made a quiz at that finds your match (with twelve Hogwarts students) I have a really nice picture of James and Oliver Phelps as Fred and George Weasley. I have good pictures of all of them, except I couldn't find good ones of Seamus and Dean Thomas…sob! I actually finished a fanfiction based on Angelina Johnson; it's full of Weasleyness. The sequel for that is on my to-do list, but I want to finish this story first. Anyway, are you also a Lee Jordan fan? I can suggest tons of Weasley-Jordan (not slash!) fanfictions…Jagged Epiphany and Suckerforgrint06 write some of my favorite Fred/George stories. Anyway, going off of advertising for my favorite authors…(WOO, Potterprincess85) Sorry, I _had_ to do that. I'm such a nerd! Anyway, thanks for being such a devoted reader to this story. Huggles to you!

**tigger2025643119:**I wonder if you knew that Nix was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, and that she was Millie's kid? (Joking!) Anyway, I'm going to be added more into Nix's past in the next chapter. I felt that I needed some Seamus action, because he is a pretty cool kid. (Neville is the BEST!) And no, you're brilliant…sniff I feel so special! Fred and George do rule, they "rock my face off"…(quote from Josh Groban…I LOVE JOSH GROBAN…nobody tell Jabari!) I felt really special when you said my fiction was original, I've never been told that before. You're just so nice! Double huggles to you! Especially since you were my second reviewer for this story, you're the second person to read my story. (I don't count people who read it and **_didn't_** review…the fiends!

**Alyssa: **Thank you, you anonymous person you! I hope you love my story the whole way through…huggles to you for loving my story, and telling me so.

**HpC0ldplay:**Yay, a new reviewer! Hello reviewer…thanks for reading my story, and for reviewing it. Also, I feel all fuzzy…you like the concept of my story…well, thank you! Huggles to you!

**Maria Octavia:** Hannah, I'm just using the personalities of the many characters I have taken from other books…I've kept most of their looks and whatnot…but I changed Millie a bit (okay, a lot) so that she'll fit into Hermione's family. I like how the roles of Ron and Harry are developing as well. YAY, let's all dance and whatnot. Happy trails, and many huggles to you…

**Jessica-McConell:**A newbie to my story I see. You read chapters one and two shortly after I posed chapter seven, but have you gotten as far as chapter seven yet? I don't know, I haven't received another review from you. I hope to soon, but thank you so much for enjoying me story enough to review the first two chapters. (My story is cool, with a K…woo!)

**Kalasin: **Another anonymous person I see. Thank you for my story, and I will keep going. ("I will keep dreaming my friend, I will keep dreaming. And when I'm done, you better hope…you better hope you're asleep!" Mystery Men…you reminded me of it for some strange reason…Yay!)

**Bhekie:**I know what you mean about the eleven year-old Josh Groban. I was imagining him as a twenty something year-old when I was writing…and it was beautiful. (Advertisement: If you like Josh Groban, I've written _tons_ of songfictions on his songs, and I'm still writing them. I love his songs!) You know, at first I believed you only reviewed even chapters, then I realized that you reviewed for chapter three…and that's odd. So what's wrong with one, five, and seven? Are you allergic to them? (I'm joking!) Woops, you did review chapter seven…now I feel stupid. Let's not talk about this moment ever again. Anyway, I have a bit of an obsession with Latin, so I'll be using it a lot, and my authors note was mainly me making fun of Drew. It's okay to make fun of Drew, he has poofy hair. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, they're very lovely…huggles to you!

**Pia O'Leary:**So, chapter six was "abfabby"? What exactly is abfabby, and do I want to know? Ha! You haven't read all the books? That's so sad…do you need a hug? I forced my Drew to read the fifth book recently…and he loved it! (Right Drew, didn't you?) I also found the whole Ron/Josh Groban jealousy amusing. I wonder if Jabari is jealous of Josh Groban? Maybe I should ask him. I suppose you might have been right about the whole: Nix was Millie's daughter thing…but that could just be a horrible lie…you don't know…! Okay, she is her daughter…I just wanted to be…I don't really know anymore…HA! Now who's humoring who? That's what I thought…you person you! I'm updating my chapters as fast as I can…but I sometimes get busy with my plays. I'm happy to hear that you like Nix, nobody else has told me they like her, personally, yet. I rather enjoy her a lot as well, and she will be in lots more chapters. I can't have too many Nixless chapters. Huggles to you for your reviews…keep up the good work!

**Belanna30:**Yay, I made the twins perfect! (Hold on, I must do my happy I did the twins perfect dance…okay I'm done.) And thanks for liking how I made Hermione and Ron. (I mainly did that so I wouldn't be jealous of them...because I haven't kissed my boyfriend of ELEVEN MONTHS yet…and they've only been together for a few months. They are _so_ not getting to kiss if I haven't yet. Maybe later on…I'll have a whole chapter dedicated to that moment. **_WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK ABOUT THAT?_** Okay, so that won't happen until further on into the story. But it might happen…woo! Did you notice that I used your 'personal' theory a bit with Harry finding out about Ron and Hermione? He's still a little peeved by them together now, but I'm stick of Harry so full of himself, so I'm fixing him up a bit. (Selfish little prick!) …Not you, Harry…I can't stand that boy. I usually don't like writing fanfictions with him in them, but this one will have him, and I've picked a girlfriend for him. Just see who he gets together with. **_Anybody have any idea who she'll be?_** Anyway, back to you…huggles for your review…love and whatnot!

**Guess: **Another anonymous person…woo! Anyway, I'm seriously planning on Ron beating up Draco…or at least having Hermione kick him in the nuts a couple times. (He needs it!) It was you're 'guess' (ha) that Millie was a witch that completely changed my story. (well, not completely) I actually had her originally as a muggle who met Nicholas and was introduced to his world, but then I realized that since Hermione was only five, she wouldn't notice any magic happenings. So, I turned Millie into a witch and its all your fault…Yay! All the rest of your guessed were horribly wrong…mwahahahaha!

**S.F. Gustafuson:**If it was such a dead give-away, then why didn't you guess? Because I think you didn't know! Ha, take that…you meanie! No huggles for you!

**Nattieb:**YAY, my story is brilliant. Huggles for you…! Any you did guess right…so I don't know if you're still reading my story, but you were right. YAY!

**Whisperkey:** Ha, you thought Nix was an owl…ha! Okay, sorry…I just had to laugh at that. Anyway, if you read anymore of my story you now know about how Millie learned of the magical word. Huggles for you review…and G'day.

**Hermoine04:**Hello to you…you've read lots of my stories…Yay! Extra huggles for that…I'm sorry about the lack of romance right now, but it's only the first day of Hogwarts. (Hard to believe, I know) But they'll be some…Hermione and Ron are prefects. (They patrol the hallway.) Plus, Harry's getting a girlfriend…Ginny has a boyfriend…Who else can I match up? Lavender and Seamus? Oh wait, I already did! Well, I have a few more matches up my sleeves…and I hope to add my favorite one into this story. **_Who knows who my favorite Hogwarts couple is? _**(Huggles to those of you who know!)

**Your fiend: **Anonymous people have gotten weird! I swear Hannah, just get a blasted account on , then I'd stop whining to you to read my stories…you'd already know about them. Anyway Ms. Thinks she's too good to review my stories…I still love you, so huggles to you as well.

**HogwartzBoizRHottiez:**Thank you for the complement…and I have continued writing, you've just stopped reading my story. What's wrong with my story? SOB! I'll be the bigger person here and give you a huggle anyway…HUGGLE!

Last, but not least…my favoritestest Drew in the entire world…(insert crazy Drewish smile here…)

**Shantazzar:**** (AKA: CAPTAIN FRILLS)**Sniff You're such a nice Drew. Also, you're the only person in the world to read all of my fanfictions, and that is why you are nice and I let you hang out with me. (HA, that was a joke, and you know it.) AND I do know how to use drills; I work on construction sites all the time…possibly more than anybody else that was working on the sets! Stupid-headed boys…I can't believe you didn't even notice I was mad at all of you and _ignoring_ you all. Boys are so stupid! No office Drew, I still love you! Now to answer all seven of your reviews…yes, you probably did detect a hint of Trigun. AND I did stop myself from writing Vashy, Legato, Meryl, Rem, etc. into the story…also I didn't add Billy, Joel, Benji, or Paul either…and I was thinking about Good Charlotting my story…except I'm mad at them for their music getting crappier for each CD they make. Good Charlotte was a cool CD, I loved the songs on it…The Young and the Hopeless had tons of good songs on it, although they weren't nearly as good as Good Charlotte…but the Chronicles of Life and Death…I heard maybe three good songs on that CD…blah! Oh yes, I never did mention why Hermione slapped Draco…well, it's because he's a stupid and deserved it! Everybody wanted it to happen, admit it! (And Hermione's secretly a dominatrix…that's an inside joke…DREW, you should get that…Hermione is not a dominatrix…and it's from the Latin word dominus which means lord/master…ha, I just realized that. My story is "thoughtful and provocative"…okay? You're very weird…but I love you still! See…huggle! (Don't tell Jabari…ha) Yes, technically Hermione and Ron did sleep together…where are you going with that Drew? Do you just like to bring up the rumor from the dance thingy? SNIFF Because I was NOT making out with Jabari, and I have not yet! SOB…stupid adults…I was asleep! (that's where that idea came from…you probably knew that already) You were the only person that mentioned the sorting hat song…sniff…! I spent hours on that song…but thank you for that…you thought Nix was a boy…SHAME! Boys aren't cool enough to be called Nix…only girls. What's wrong with Josh Groban? You know you like him. (I made him listen to Josh Groban today…and he loved it!) I forgot I had Dave say Smeg Head…I should do that more often…Yay! I know that I didn't NEED to respond to your "stuffums" but I can't NOT respond to yours…it's so wrong! You're only reading my stories because you're secretly in love with me…aren't you? OKAY, I'm joking…Mr. Looks at my butt when I'm painting…! That too was a joke…(:D) You do TONS of things better than me…(computer wise), so I have to find other things to beat you at. I'm a bit competitive…you may have noticed…and I get really annoyed when guys treat me like I don't know anything…and why didn't you tell me I come on as stupid? I'm not stupid! You're just letting me let people think I'm an idiot…that's not nice Drew…you big meanie-head!

THE END

_**Okay, I lied…there's tons more to come…Anyway, the next review things like this will be a lot shorter. I was just responding to every review I've received for this story…because I'm nice. Anyway, HUGGLES TO YOU ALL!**_

_**R, R, & W: Magister dixit!**_


	9. A Picture Says a Thousand Words

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...tons of things have come up...such as me going to California forover amonth...(with NO computer access...SOB)...then lent...and then ff.n decided to not let me login for a while, because it's mean. In conclusion...hahaha...I feel important when I say that...I shall update the upcoming chapters more frequently...and it'll take less than four months for me to do so._**

* * *

There was over an hour of silence that took place in the sixth year girl's dormitory. During which, Hermione took the time to read a little ahead in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only by seven chapters though, she wasn't really in a studying mood. In the middle of chapter eight Hermione heard the door to her room open, but it was followed by dead silence. Believing that her roommates didn't close the door all the way, she chalked it up to a tiny breeze in the hallway and continued her focus back on the book, drowning out all sounds around her.

While turning a page she felt a hand gently touching her shoulder and she screamed. At the sound of the scream the person who the hand belonged to burst out laughing. A few seconds later Hermione caught her breath and turned around to look at the culprit who was now on the floor, tears poring out of her eyes.

"Nix!" Hermione shrieked and stood up to lecture the first year.

"Hey, you told me to come in here when I finished unpacking." The younger girl smiled up at her newfound aunt, feeling no intimidation whatsoever.

"That doesn't mean you can come in here and scare me half-to-death." Hermione responded, shocked that Nix would respond in such a way.

"Your paranoia is no fault of mine." Nix rolled her eyes and plopped herself onto Hermione's bed. Hermione held her tongue, not wanting this visit to be just a bickering match.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione calmed down and questioned her niece.

"Sure you can," Nix smiled, "and if you're lucky I might even answer it."

Hermione laughed a little, already knowing that she was going to have gotten such a response from the eleven-year-old. 'This must be how kids act in America.' She thought to herself and focused her attention back onto the other person in the room. "Actually I have two. One, why are you wearing a hooded robe in this castle? It makes you seem, well, like a Slytherin. Also, what could've possibly caused the sorting hat to have taken so long to sort you?"

"It took me a while to be sorted?" Nix asked, wondering exactly how long she had taken.

"Almost twenty minutes, I believe."

"Oh, is that no supposed to happen?"

"Actually, the longest I've even seen it take was a few minutes."

"You must all have really short conversations then."

"Conversations, with the hat?" Hermione's eyebrows raised and a small smile formed on her lips. Her niece surly was a strange one.

"Yeah, he knows tons. He sits up in Dumbledore's office you know. I asked him about my Pater."

"Nicholas?"

"Yeah, we were trying to decide where to put me, and he told me that I had many qualities of my Mater, and then many of my Pater. I became curious, and asked him a few questions."

"What sort of questions?" Hermione cut into her storytelling.

"Oh, just 'What qualities do we share' and whatnot."

"So?" Hermione looked eagerly at her.

"So, we both can be a little too blunt at times." Nix smiled, finally having something she could share with her father.

"What about the robe?" The older girl gestured to the article of clothing.

"Oh this? I'm very fair skinned, couldn't you tell by my name?" Her hands flew up and she had a look on her face that said she couldn't believe that nobody understood her name.

"What?" Utter confusing showed all over Hermione's face, which was a very rare occurrence.

She smirked at Hermione's features and said very slowly so that nothing would be amiss, "Think basic Latin!"

Hermione racked her brain for a few seconds until she figured it out. "Oh, Nix…Snow!"

"Yay!" Nix said so that Hermione couldn't tell if it was full of sarcasm or not.

"Anyway, it was a little bright outside so I put it on before I got to the train station. I wear it a lot, it belonged to my Pater. I guess I don't need it on anymore."

She took off the robe and Hermione got a good look at her niece for the first time. "Oh my, you look just like him."

"Who? My Pater? You know what he looked like?" Nix jumped off the bed and flew towards Hermione.

"Yeah, I have a picture of my sister and him standing together." She turned around and reached into the drawer to show it to Nix.

"I've never seen a picture of him before! I think I told you that. I don't remember. Oh my, I'm going to spaz." Nix was bouncing off the walls, overly impatient about the miraculous event about to take place. She was going to see her father. Not in real life, no. That was impossible. But she was going to see what he looked like, finally.

"Okay, hold on. Let me get it out!" Hermione finally put her fingers on the frame and pulled it out for Nix to see. Nix took hold of the picture and traced the outline of her father.

While she was lost in thoughts of him, Hermione was studying the younger girl's features, comparing them to those of her parents. Nix's hair was similar to that of her mother's, with a light sandy brown and curls that Hermione would've killed for. She didn't understand why both her mother and sister's hair was so manageable, but hers was wild. Now Nix had it, the world was just cruel sometimes. That was the only resemblance she shared with her mother. Everything else came from Nicholas, the light blue eyes, the thin long face, and the light complexion. It made her look much older than eleven. One could even assume that she was about fifteen years of age.

"Hermione." Nix whispered, just barely loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"What is it?" She looked at the little girl with a worried expression on her face.

"It's just that…" But she couldn't finish her sentence because her eyes started filling with tears and she clung to Hermione's shirt.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around the usually strong girl. It was a bit of an awkward situation, seeing Nix crying. Hermione could tell just by looking at her that she hardly ever did, and she wasn't exactly sure what to do in this case. Her best friends were boys, very insecure boys who wouldn't ever think about crying in Hermione's presence.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just…this is the first time in my life I've ever seen him. Even if it's just a picture, it's more than I ever expected."

"You can keep the picture if you'd like." Hermione suggested, embracing her niece and smiling down at her.

"Thanks so much, it's more than I could ever have hoped for. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and walked over towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The older girl shot up off the bed and ran over towards the door.

"I'm sorry, I just can't really talk much right now. We have class tomorrow, and I don't want to be to preoccupied."

Hermione accepted this answer, although she would've loved to stay up talking about Millie. Finding out everything that had been going on with her lately. But before Hermione could change her mind, she bid farewell to Nix and closed the door to the dorm room.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N: Sorry the chapter was so small, but the next chapter will be longer. I just didn't want to start into a certain part of the story yet. It would go by WAY to fast, so I knew this would have to be a short chapter. SO...what do you people think of Nix?_******

RESPONSES:

_HpC0ldplay_: I was wondering if you liked Coldplay and/or Harry Potter. Okay, see…I am a nerd! I love Coldplay, just so you know. Maybe I should write some Coldplay songfictions…anyway, thanks for complementing my Colin character…I didn't think anybody noticed that…and…Sniff I'm just so happy you noticed!

_tongarisangel_: Aww, I missed you! I hope you update a lot more…and I loved your newest Cowboy Bebop story…MUSHY MOMENT!

_Esrb99_: Yeah, Ron and Hermione probably won't kiss for a while…although I would like to be horrible and mention that I finally kissed my boyfriend, shortly after our fourteenth month anniversary…yay!

_Me...and myself...and I_: FINE, I suppose I won't have Harry and Parvati get together…party poopers! And I'm definitely adding a TON more Nix. I really love her character.

_Shantazzar_: I updated less than four months later…is that good enough for you? And don't worry, the next update will be faster…since I'm not in California…and it's not Lent…so I have nothing much to hold me back.

_Stella Blu_: I wanted to add so many of the characters to the Gryffindor house, but I had to space them out evenly. Besides, I think she'll fit into her house fine…:D ANYWAY, woo, I'm a great mind! (Is now going a 'woo, I'm a great mind' dance)…You get to do it as well!

_tigger2025643119_: Thanks! I wasn't really sure how to do Hermione's roommates…so, I needed that encouragement!

_Coco-Pop_: More will happen with Ron and Hermione…later…maybe soon, maybe not soon. Depends on how many chapters it'll take me to add a certain thingy about Nix. Mwahahaha!

_Bhekie_: YAY! Thanks for the review, and complement…you're so nice…hahaha…!

_Linwe Amandil_: Ron…stop being Ron…hahaha! That's no fun! I think Ron's more fun as a blundering idiot.


	10. Flashback

**_A/N: I got into a really weird mood, which caused me to completely change my idea for this chapter...and add it to the next chapter. Since this is chapter TEN (...woo!) this is going to be a flashback funky 80's music plays chapter. But I wonder how far will I flashback to? HUM? Only one way to find out...

* * *

_**

"Nix Wolfwood." Professor McGonagall called and the cloaked girl walked up to the hat and placed it on her head.

* * *

_**Ahahaha! I couldn't help that. Get it? I flashed back a whole four chapters! Okay...seriously now...

* * *

**_

"Roar!" Said the giant frizzy-haired dinosaur in an angry rage.

"Roar? Questioned her boyfriend, the stupid redheaded freakile-a-sauras.

"Roar. Roar rooooar rwar." Their best friend, the zig-zagasaur rolled his eyes at the two of them.

THE END!

* * *

_**Okay, I'm kind of in a bit of a 'mood'...so, hahaha. Just wait, they'll do it to you next! sniff I don't want to wait six weeks...that's exactly a week after my seventeenth birthday! That's cruel! I can't even touch him for six blasted weeks! PARENTS ARE CRUEL...(him my boyfriend of fifteenish months) Okay...on to the ACTUAL story:

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

"Where would anyone come up with a crazy idea like that?" Millie Thompson shook her head at her best friend Meryl Strife, a fellow fifth year, but a Gryffindor. The two friends were so completely opposite it was amusing just to sit in the same room as them and watch. Millie was really tall for her age; already past five foot eight, and she was only fifteen! Meryl on the other hand was a late bloomer (or so she wished). She was more than half a foot shorter than Millie, and hadn't grown since second year.

"I'm just saying, I see him catching glances at you whenever you're around him." Meryl laughed, giving her friend a playful shove in the side. The library, where they were now, was pretty much deserted, but they still had to keep quiet. Nobody in their right mind would want to anger the librarian.

"He's a seventh year Meryl!" Millie huffed out, although her stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of the guy of her dreams actually fancying her. It was no secret that Millie Thompson has a crush on Nicholas Wolfwood. Her crush wasn't just some crazy schoolgirl crush. It didn't effect her whole dating life. She had boyfriends, plenty of them. Millie was a fairly popular girl. She had beautiful wavy hair, honey brown eyes, and a nice body to go with it. She didn't flaunt it, but she didn't keep it hidden either.

"Seventh smeventh, he still likes you." Her best friend smiled in a way that told Millie she wasn't telling her something that was supposed to be told.

"Spit it out!" The taller girl squealed, fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"Spit what out?" Meryl shrugged her shoulders, putting on her best innocent face.

"I don't know, but you know something!"

If Meryl didn't know by her tone of voice, she knew by Millie's gestures that she was growing impatient. It was time to finally tell her. "Know what? Just because Nicholas told me personally that he likes you doesn't mean I know anything!"

"WHAT?" Millie screamed so loud that Meryl had to rush them out of the library before anyone else did.

With a smirk on her face Meryl nodded her head. "You heard me correctly."

"Nicholas likes me?" Millie's reality was gone with that realization. A gigantic smile was plastered on her face and her back was slowly sliding down the wall until her butt was on the floor, her long legs sprawled out in front of her.

"Earth of Millie!" Her best friend called out a few dozen times, waving her hand in front of Millie's face.

"What, huh? Oh, I'm sorry." Millie sighed with a far away look in her eyes.

"You know what, you're hopeless!" Meryl laughed and plopped herself next to her friend.

"What do we have here?" A blonde haired seventh year Hufflepuff stood in front of the two giggling girls, his eyes fixated on Meryl, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up!" Meryl didn't even look at the spiky haired idiot and kept talking to Millie.

"Meryl!" He whined, trying to get her attention.

It worked. She was looking at him, a devil smirk on her lips. She stood up and walked over towards him. The little girl stood on her tiptoes and grabbed the older boy's collar, pulling his face down to hers. Before a word was said on either of their behalf she brought his mouth to hers and kissed him full on the lips. "Is that what you wanted Vashy?"

"You guys are so weird!" A voice from behind Millie said. She didn't even have to look to see who it was. It was obvious who it belonged to, Vash's best friend, Nicholas Wolfwood. Otherwise known as, 'the man of Millie's dreams'.

"I know," Millie turned around and smiled to the new arrival, "I had to close my eyes. They are so creepy!"

"You're both just jealous!" Meryl piped up in-between kisses from her boyfriend.

"Of Vash kissing you, I laugh at the thought. Actually, it's more like gagging!" Nicholas chuckled at his joke, amused that it caused Millie to laugh as well.

"Shut up!" Vash cut it, walking over to the other two.

"Or what?" Nicholas put on a fake macho voice and puffed out his chest.

"Or I'll sick my girl on you!" Vash bust out laughing when Nicholas fell to the floor begging for him not to do such a cruel and horrible thing.

"Boys are such idiots!" Meryl shook her head at the seventeen year-old boys, getting an agreeing nod from the only other girl with her.

"Before Meryl beats the crap out of me for some future thing I'm about to say," Nicholas spun around from Vash and his girlfriend and looked back over to Millie, "Do you have plans for this weekend?"

"No, not really. Why?" Millie questioned him, trying to hide back her smile.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to Hogsmede, ditch these two losers when we get there." He smirked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I'd love to." Millie replied, the smile on her face so big it almost touched each side of her face.

"Who are you calling a loser?" Meryl appeared in front of the two of them, kicking Nicholas in the leg.

"Ouch!" He cried in pain, leaning over and lifting up his pants leg to see if there was going to be a mark left on it.

"Serves you right for picking on my woman." Vash stuck his tongue out, getting knocked upside his head by not one, but three different people.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!" Vash squealed dramatically, checking his head to see if it was bleeding.

"Well, I better go." Nicholas smiled at Millie, grabbing Vash's arms, and leading him off to the other side of the school.

"Well, that was interesting." Millie stared off into space, reenacting the last events in her head.

"Really? They do that sort of thing everyday. I would think you were used to it by now." The smaller girl looked up at her best friend, raising her eyebrow a wee-bit.

"It's not that…" Millie blushed, her eyes wandering around the room.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Meryl jumped up and down squealing. "I knew it! He asked you, didn't he?"

"Maybe…" Millie smiled coyly.

"That is so great! We can _so_ double date now, and I won't feel bad anymore!"

"Wait a minute, you told me you didn't feel bad about you having a boyfriend…Meryl!" Millie looked at Meryl with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Woops…" Meryl smiled as innocently as she could and quickly took off down the opposite direction from the boys.

"Meryl Strife, you get your butt back over here now!"

* * *

_**A/N: Anyone who knows me and wasn't expecting Millie's best friend to be Meryl...TISK! It was so freakishly obvious I was going to do it. How could you not have known...Drew? Ha, I'm messing with you. I also liked my little Vashy scene. I know it's a little off the story, but I wanted you people to know what kind of kids Nix's parents were. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. How is it so far, eh? Please review with your comments.**_


End file.
